


Authority

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: "I'd slap that look off your face, if you were worth my effort to cross the room."





	Authority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



> For your prompt word "Boss"; I figure "he" can be the dude of your choice who's irritated Steph (and looked hot doing it!).

"I'd slap that look off your face, if you were worth my effort to cross the room," she said. The wave of barely-suppressed indignation that washed over his features went straight to the core of her, hot and satisfying. 

He didn't need to know that she'd retreated to her office for the main event, watching on the monitor and teasing herself slick and aching with thought of him here now: humbled by her regardless of the outcome of the match. "Get over here and on your knees. Earn your paycheck here, since you can't get it done in the ring."


End file.
